


《强迫》

by kutang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutang/pseuds/kutang
Summary: 斯内普的运气并不是很好，或者说，非常不好。但坏成这样，还是头一遭。
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 41





	《强迫》

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，避雷：强迫情节，强奸详细描写

斯内普的运气并不是很好，或者说，非常不好。

但坏成这样，还是头一遭。

他的魔杖掉到一边，就在他手臂能伸出最长却还差个十厘米的位置，躺在格兰芬多寝室肮脏的红金色地毯上，同样倒在那之上抬不起来的，还有他的脸颊。格兰芬多的男子汉汗水臭味，粗糙的尼龙面料，扎着他的面颊，摩擦得发红。  
他被西里斯布莱克那只蠢狗钉在地毯上——哦，快别说了，一次耻辱的失败。他没有来得及反应，就被布莱克突然袭击，快快禁锢，袖子里的魔杖也滑出去，对于巫师而言的重大失误。

比这更糟糕的是什么，他的身上趴着一只发情的公狗，可鄙的格兰芬多。

西里斯布莱克一只手已经摸到了他的鼠蹊。还在顺着那个下凹的弧度往更危险的地方摸去。从没人这么亲密地碰过斯内普，他闭上眼睛还是能感受到（甚至更清晰了）布莱克滚烫的手心，微微潮湿，激动、用力地摁过他病态消瘦的身体，触摸着他粗糙苍白的肌肤和微微凹陷、质感塑滑的伤疤。  
那些隐秘的位置，他自己都不会触碰的地方，他从没关注过人体上还有这些地方，如此敏感。  
出于一种生理上的反应，斯内普忍不住浑身颤抖。

他的袍子已经被那只狗脱到一半，半褪到臂弯出，合拢打个结变成他的囚服，强迫他的手臂只能在一定的小范围内活动。

斯内普的习惯，从脖颈严谨系到最下的纽扣，布莱克连看都没看，一只手就撕开了衬衫，扣子迸溅开，两三颗甚至打到了斯内普自己的脑袋上。

但凡他能动一下……  
斯内普咬牙切齿。

那么，他是怎么落到这个境地的呢？

尽管可怜的斯莱特林学生斯内普将这一切都归罪于他的死对头之一，西里斯布莱克的错，但让我们实事求是地说一句。斯内普先生并非完全没有责任。

如果他没有和莉莉约好一起做魔药作业的话，如果他没有来格兰芬多寝室前找莉莉的话，如果他没有在出门前在兜里揣上那瓶迷情剂的话，如果他再小心一点没有被西里斯布莱克发现的话，如果他没有想要给布莱克一个教训，如果他没有想起自己兜里那瓶本该交给莉莉的迷情剂的话。

操——他怎么会知道，西里斯布莱克喝了迷情剂后居然会找上他？

他还等着看布莱克的笑话，斜眼等着布莱克的大秘密呢。

好吧，他现在确实知道了。

比任何肮脏秘密都要让他立于不败之地的秘密，只不过他自己也快完了。

西里斯布莱克的手还在乱摸，斯内普忍耐厌恶感，闭上眼睛等待着魔力恢复，速速禁锢的效果已经开始松动。

“布莱克，你疯了——”嘴唇僵硬地蠕动，声音从斯内普牙齿缝隙挤出来。

西里斯布莱克陷入了迷情剂造成的狂热状态，不知是听到了斯内普的话，还是没听到，只是埋首在他的脖颈，一边吮吸着他的脖颈，一边发出一些宛若野兽的哼响。

紧贴着斯内普背的身体灼烫，散布着少年身上的气息，混杂着肥皂淡淡香味。是斯内普不屑一顾的骚包玫瑰香，但他可没有闲心情去讥笑布莱克，一个格外烫且坚硬的玩意就顶在他的屁股上。

布莱克此时左手放在斯内普突出的肋骨上抚摸，右手已经隔着裤子摸到了他的阴茎。

斯内普浑身一震，使劲伸腿去蹬布莱克，但左脚一动不动，右脚不过只是微微一动，挨着布莱克得小腿磨蹭。这一行为反而还助涨了布莱克的兴致，他从鼻腔中发出低沉的哼声，气息喷洒在斯内普的脖子上。

纵然斯内普知道这时候应该省点力气，等着力气恢复，禁锢解除再给西里斯一个恶咒，但他到底只是一个十几岁的少年，这种被自己的仇敌摁在地上侵犯的事情，他想到没想过。  
跟之前只是恶心的触摸不同，西里斯已经摸到了他的阴茎，他的裤子也快被他褪下，斯内普竖起眉毛，憋红了脸，嘴里发出一连串咒骂。

西里斯终于把嘴离开了他的脖子，两只娟秀的眉毛绞着，在迷情剂的影响下，斯内普的每一句话在他心里万分重要，但他居然这样咒骂他，他不打高兴地撇嘴。

该死的斯莱特林——他痴迷，想干的斯内普——两者混在一起，扭曲了布莱克的想法，各取一个字，合在一起交就是:

干死他。

布莱克撤出摸着乳头的左手，抓着斯内普油腻的头发，让他昂着脖子仰头。斯内普喉咙里发出嗬嘶嗬嘶的可怖声音，眼珠溜到眼眶边缘，努力瞪着他。

布莱克强扭他的头颅，堵上那张涌溅肮脏词汇的嘴。

不是他吻过的女孩子涂有唇膏的唇，香香软软。斯内普的嘴唇相当干涩，薄唇抵上去就磕到后面的牙齿，紧紧闭合难以撬动。

布莱克转而去吻他的脸颊一路吻到耳朵，把那个同样薄的耳垂含住。

呼吸变得急促，脸颊绯红，身体变烫起来。

“滚，布莱克，别碰——唔——”

当斯内普再次骂出声，布莱克的舌头灵敏地伸进去。斯内普想也不想，一口咬下去。

血瞬间流出来，溢满口腔。

布莱克却还没把舌头退出来，斯内普被迫吞下好几口混合着两人唾液和血液的粘稠液体。

“杀了他。”斯内普在心中狂喊，“我一定要杀了他。”

这阵疯狂的情感波动甚至带动了魔力的流转，魔咒禁锢的松懈速度变快了。他猛地向后抬起脚给了布莱克小腹一下，布莱克闷哼，终于放开了斯内普的嘴。

恶言恶语脱口之前，斯内普想听到了别的声音。

“莉莉，你在这啊。”詹姆斯波特的声音，就在隔壁，一墙之隔。

“波特，关你什么事。”第一个音节发爆破音，莉莉跟斯内普沾染上的习惯，带着轻微厌恶和忍耐的语气，斯内普甚至能想象到莉莉轻轻摇晃她的红发。

他们就在隔壁。一道墙壁，不过数米之隔。

斯内普身体僵直，不敢再做任何动作，发出任何声响。

莉莉就在隔壁……  
她听到了吗?斯内普恐惧地想着这个可能性。

布莱克又贴了上来，宽厚结实的手掌顺着小腿向下，握住斯内普乱动的脚腕，骨干灵活的手指富有技巧地轻易脱下踹了他一脚的鞋子。

那颗乱糟糟的头颅放在他的背上，斯内普看不见，但可以清晰地感受到发丝滑过肌肤引起的瘙痒、舌头舔舐着背部，牙齿轻轻撕咬，拉扯着肌肤。

斯内普想要大喊，却害怕被莉莉听见，只能紧紧闭合嘴唇，忍耐着。他勉强翻过来，跟布莱克较劲。

失去魔杖的斯内普不过是干瘦少年，营养不良，消瘦憔悴，没有西里斯布莱克强壮，两只手还困在自己的袍子里。他路蠕动着后退一点，布莱克就迫近一点。

斯内普费劲半天的力气也只是勉强让布莱克离开他一小段距离。布莱克很快就对斯内普的乱动感到厌烦了，他皱着眉头想了想，忽然掏出魔杖对着斯内普又用了一个魔咒。

浑身的力气都被抽离，斯内普无法再控制自己的身体，无力地躺在地上。

斯内普本就苍白，露出大片的肌肤，裹在黑色的袍子中，更显得没有血色。布莱克把手放在那个不断收缩的小肚子上，尽管他知道斯内普不会有健康，却还是被那种病态雪冰、枯瘦的触感微微吓到。

他情不自禁地摁下去，好奇自己能不能就这样直接摁倒他的腰背面，于是他就真是试着摁了下去。斯内普难受地扭曲五官。

布莱克能看到斯内普充斥怒火的憎恨目光，青筋暴起，五官狰狞成一个恐怖的非人形状，愤怒的胸膛起伏。

他一定非常非常非常生气。

布莱克想。

可他不在乎。

甚至还有些兴奋。

近乎黑色的魔杖向下，在干燥的皮肤上戳出一个坑，向下划出一道白色的痕迹。尖锐圆滑的滑进长裤的边缘，又是一道咒语，长裤自动滑下身体。肌肤接触到空气，汗毛颤栗。布莱克的手离开了斯内普的身体，他斜眼看见布莱克低头在解自己的裤子，丑陋的阴茎跳出来，蓄势待发。

斯内普应该挣扎，他应该的，但是莉莉和詹姆斯交谈的声音还不断地从隔壁传来，甚至越来越清晰。他们在走动，在隔壁的走廊，有时靠着柱子，有时遥望窗外，有时站在墙边——就是这堵墙壁！就是这堵！

“别等那个斯内普了，我们去约会吧，莉莉。”

“别来烦我， 我才不会去跟你约会。”

“毫无疑问，那家伙爽约了，既然你今天要出去，还不如跟我出去吧。”

“不可能，他一定已经来了，或许是被谁拖住了，我该去找他。”莉莉坚定地说。跟着这句话响起的脚步声简直恐怖。

不不不——

斯内普在心中哀嚎：别进来——莉莉，千万别进来。他绝对不想，绝对不想被莉莉看到现在这副样子，绝不！

布莱克抓着斯内普的腿，把他拉进，打开两条腿，试着进入，但斯内普实在太僵硬，也太干涸，不仅是斯内普被他弄痛了，他自己也不舒服。

他低下头咕囔几句，让斯内普的两条腿搭在自己的大腿上，一手握着自己的阴茎和斯内普软垂的阴茎，挨着撸动。

斯内普快要吐了，一边分心注意着莉莉是否靠近，一边忍不住恶心。

见斯内普毫无反应，布莱克看起来很苦恼，深思了一会，忽然想到了什么。停下左手的动作，拿起魔杖，念出魔咒。

过长的魔咒，藏着古老的拉丁文。

这并非霍格沃兹会教的魔法，奇怪的音节架构，混杂着的语言，带着不详的预感。斯内普的脑子极速转动：这是什么魔法？他从没听过类似的，是布莱克家的魔法吗？

魔杖尖端发出红色的光芒，没入斯内普身体里。

斯内普绷着每一块自己能控制的肌肉，预料中的疼痛却没有降临，取而代之的是从心底涌出的难以忍耐的瘙痒酸麻。连呼吸都变得急促，斯内普喘着气，脸色绯红，脑子混乱起来。

斯内普惊慌地咬住舌尖，勉强维持住一点理智。

该死的——这居然是发情魔法。

肮脏的，该死的，恶心的布莱克——他为什么会这种魔法？！？！

遍布全身的神经都在灼烧，心底像是被塞进了一个黑洞，急需什么东西去填补，他想要拥抱，想要做爱，谁都行，他只是异常想要，斯内普从未有过这么强的欲望。

斯内普浑身肌肤潮红，敏感而渴望触碰。

布莱克再去碰斯内普的阴茎，裹在包皮的阴茎很快就站起来，耸立在两腿之间。

斯内普在地毯摩擦身体，但那股可怕的瘙痒仍然无法停止。

布莱克一只手指插入后穴。斯内普咬着下唇，压制着快要逃出的呐喊。

布莱克的手指在后穴不断抽查，敏感的身体很快就被打开。

斯内普抓着地毯，闭上眼睛，让自己的灵魂飞走，他已经快要成功了，他好像已经离开了这个糟糕的地方，在空中飘荡。

但一股巨大的刺激，无法忍耐的激动，猛地把他的灵魂拉回身体重。布莱克摁到肠道里上面的某个位置，轻易地发现斯内普霎时张开无神的眼睛，张开嘴发出无声的尖叫。

布莱克恶意地不断摁压那个位置，斯内普像一只濒死的鱼类在地上扑腾，他眼神已经涣散，眼前只有一片闪亮的模糊，和一个黑色的影子。

只有最后的神志还在坚持着让斯内普发出拒绝的呢喃：“滚……”

吻，一个轻柔的吻落下。

随之而来的还有他的阴茎，同时进入斯内普的身体。

斯内普的嘶吼全部吞没在布莱克的唇间，发白的指尖握紧禁锢自己的袍子。

一次就全部抵入，耻骨和耻骨磨在一起。

耻辱、快感、对布莱克的厌恶、对自己的厌恶全部混在一起，无法抑制地发抖，更加敏感。斯内普再次咬住舌头上的伤口，两条血淋淋的舌头纠缠。

布莱克拉开斯内普的双腿，将他与自己挨得更紧密，阴茎挤入更深处。

穿过布莱克隆起的棕色臂膀，斯内普看见那个臀部抖动，将阴茎不断送进、抽出自己的身体。还有他充满欲望的手，摩挲着他的头发和身体。

斯内普绝望地发现自己的身体正在被他粗鲁又温柔的动作打开，不管是出于何种原因，他身体他最不喜欢的那部分正在被布莱克唤醒。

他曾经有过的，灵魂出窍的愿望实现了。一个斯内普漂浮在空中，冷眼看着布莱克压着自己发情，对他可笑的屁股和腰腹滑稽的抖动品头论足，一个斯内普被布莱克的魔咒和激动摄住，在他的身体下扭动腰，连连低喘。

吐出暧昧的热气，喷洒在布莱克的耳畔。

布莱克低头舔掉斯内普下巴的血迹，却留下了更多一片血色。

布莱克狰狞的阴茎在斯内普的肠道里抽插、跳动、颤抖；斯内普身体里的木头烧着了，起初是一簇小火苗，紧接着猛烈燃烧起来，他被自己的火焰融化了。腰腹酸涩，阴茎吐出精液，喷射在他和布莱克身上。

布莱克沾了沾斯内普的精液，把那两只手指塞进斯内普嘴里。修长的手指直接塞到伸出，口腔不禁收紧，喉头滚动，把他自己的经验咽了进去。

布莱克呼吸一滞，扯着他的舌头拉出来，去亲他。

古老的魔咒不断发挥着作用，斯内普的脑子已经完全乱了，不知不觉把整个身体贴着布莱克潮湿的胸膛，让他把阴茎填入更深处的空白，不断膨胀，不断碰撞。

他叫了吗？他是否发出了一些让他事后足以自杀的可悲呻吟？是狂野还是低柔？他已经都记不清。

他只记得布莱克插进他身体里的那根东西，深入、深入，插进他的脑子里，捣乱了一切。  
还有那张到处乱啃的嘴，只是因为他之后几天都因为这张嘴不得不警惕地注意不让身体任何一出肌肤暴露在空气中。他在自己身体各处都留下了恶心的痕迹，为了完全消除这些痕迹花费了斯内普很多功夫。

布莱克射了进来，想都没想过除此之外的选项。

斯内普从鼻腔发出轻哼，抓紧他肩膀的手渐渐放松下来。

他一动不动地躺在地毯上，横躺在地毯上，气喘吁吁地休息。

半软的阴茎退到了一半，布莱克还未完全离开，他抬起身体，垂眼瞧着躺在地上的斯莱特林。迷情剂的作用在缓慢消弭，发热的脑袋重新找回了神志。鬈发投下淡淡的阴影，帅气面孔添上阴霾。

布莱克不愧是魔法界的古老家族，所留下的魔咒效果比一个学生的魔药更加牢固。

讨厌的斯莱特林仍未在空中找到一个具体的焦点，连脚尖都发红，痉挛着绷直。

布莱克突然把斯内普翻过来，扯过垫在他身下的衣服，手段粗暴地扯两下，斯内普的手臂自由了，一瓶粉色的药剂从袍子兜中滚出。

布莱克冲过去抓住，太着急了，他抓了两下才抓住。用牙齿咬开木头塞子，随着“啵”的一声，粉色的液体洒出来不少。

难闻的魔药道，乌头、白鲜， 蟑螂的臭味，就算布莱克的魔药成绩不如斯内普，他也知道迷情剂的制作材料里没有这些东西。

布莱克扳过斯内普的下巴，把剩下半瓶迷情剂全部灌进制作人的嘴里，反手一扔，空瓶子“哐当”砸在地上，摔个粉碎。

斯内普忽然爬起来，不顾自己还光着身体跌跌撞撞就往外跑。布莱克一下伸出手把他抓回来，斯内普给了布莱克一拳，布莱克沉默地挨下，没有松手。

他给了斯内普一个绊腿咒，抓着摔倒的斯内普把他拖回来。斯莱特林在地上扭动，额头不断冒出汗水，嘴里呢喃着一个名字。

布莱克闭了闭眼睛，把再次逃走的少年抓着腰拉回来。抓起地上绿色的领带，他冷漠地把斯内普的手腕绑起来，拉过头顶，用咒语钉在地上。

“该死的，邪恶的鼻涕精……”

他咕囔着，再次进入斯内普的身体。


End file.
